The present invention relates to a light source in which both the colour and intensity of the light can be changed rapidly be electronic means utilizing an acousto-optic effect.
One method of generating coloured light involves the use of phosphors in combination with impinging electronic beams as is utilized in the colour television industry. However, this method does not produce sufficient light to make it useful for purposes such as high speed image recording.
It is well known that colour separation of white light into its individual colour components can be effected by the use of a prism. Unfortunately such a method is not amenable to high frequency control of either the colour and/or the intensity of the selected beam.